La Princesse Squalo et le Prince Xanxus
by DodoL'Asticot
Summary: La princesse Squalo ressemble plus à un homme qu'à une femme, son père lui cherche un prétendant mais un seul se présente: Xanxus. Comment ça va se passer?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **La princesse Squalo et le Prince Xanxus

**Catégorie: **T ouM (je prévois peut-être un lemon si vous êtes gentil(le)s )

**Type de relation : **Homme/ Femme (vous pouvez faire comme si c'était un homme mais le lemon ne vous plaireras pas du tout alors.. )

**Couple Principal : **Xanxus x Squalo

**Couples secondaires : **Belphegor x Fran, Lussuria x Levi (je sais je suis dégueulasse, mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez) et Mammon x Pognon (je suis désolée j'étais obligée )

**Auteure: **Dauphine18x27 mais vous pouvez m'appeller Dauphine l'Impératrice (ça va t'as pas trop les chevilles qui enflent? Ta tête, c'est pas trop lourd à porter? )

**Résumé : **La princesse Squalo ressemble plus à un homme qu'à une femme, son père lui cherche un prétendant mais un seul se présente: Xanxus. Comment ça va se passer?

**Note : **C'est une idée qui est au fond de mon crâne depuis longtemps et je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire donc j'espère que ce sera aussi marrant pour vous chères lectrices, et lecteurs ? O.o Sur ce ...

**ENJOY!**

**Chapitre 1: Une rencontre romantique et bucolique **

Princesse Squalo était une princesse bruyante, assez masculine (d'ailleurs on s'étonnait souvent quand on apprennait que c'était une femme)qui ne mettait que des pantalon et des vestes noirs en cuir et avec une main en moins remplacée par une lame qui lui servait d'épée mais avec de superbes cheveux argentés qui lui descendait jusqu'au fessier. Bref la femme parfaite (VIVE L'IRONIE \\(^o^)/ ). Elle vivait dans un énorme château au milieu d'un énorme royaume et pourtant on l'entendait disputer sa servante jusqu'aux frontières :

**-VOOOOOOIIIIIIIII SALETEE DE SERVANTE DE MERDE COMMENT A TU OSEE MELANGER MES STRINGS AVEC MES CULOTTES ! **

**-Mon... Ma dame je vous en prie... Je suis désolée je n'ai pas fait exprès... Je ... je ... OUIIIINNNNNN ! **

Squalo ne remarqua pas la confusion (ou décida de l'ignorer qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi T(-_-)T ) et continua :

-**VOOIIII SALE PLEURNICHARDE DE MES DEUX **(ce n'est pas couilles parce qu'elle n'en a pas et ça ne peut pas être les seins parce qu'elle n'en a pas non plus ) **TU VAS TE REMETTRE AU BOULOT ET ARRETER DE PLEURER SINON JE TE COUPE EN QUATRE! **

La servante hocha la tête et parti en toute vitesse pendant que le père de la princesse se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire d'elle ...

**-*soupir* ... Ma fille... mon seul enfant... qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'elle... *soupir* j'aimerais bien la mariée mais ... aucun prince sain d'esprit n'accepterai ... que faire... Je vais organiser une rencontre et on verra bien...**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait le lendemain une annonce avait été publiée chez tout les royaumes voisins et prévoyait des rencontres le surlendemain de 10h00 du matin à 23h00 du soir (merci capitaine obvious) et en attendant le roi essayait tant bien que mal de persuader sa fille de bien se tenir et de mettre une robe mais rien à faire sa fille répliquait en lançant à tout vas de très poétiques et distingués :

-** VOOOOOIIIII VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE! **

Finalement le roi perdu toute sa bonne volontée et le jour des auditions arriva.

A son grand désarroi une seule personne se présenta à l'audition une personne du nom de :

-** Déchets, Je suis le prince Xanxus, prince des Varias, violeur de bourbon et détenteur de la flamme de la colère, apporte moi vite le déchet femelle qui te sert de fille qu'on en finisse . **

Auquel , le roi appeuré répondit fièrement :

-***sanglot* Marta ... VA CHERCHER SQUALO... VIIIITE ! **

**-Tout de suite Votre Altesse!**

Squalo arriva deux minutes plus tard dans un silencieux:

**-VOOIII QUI OSE ME DERANGER PENDANT MA TARTINE DE NUTELLA QUE JE LE TAILLE EN PIECE (**imaginez squalo les jambes arqués et de la fumées qui sort de son nez ainsi que les yeux rouges ... comme un taureau... **) **

**-Ta gueule déchet... J'avais demandé le déchet femelle pas le déchet masculin (**Xanxus vise le roi de ses pistolets **)**

**-VOOOOIIIII JE SUIS UNE FEMME ET JE NE SUIS PAS UN DECHETS, QUE VIENS TU FAIRE ICI ENFOIRE! **

**-Ta gueule sale déchet femelle ... je viens te chercher pour que tu puisses assouvir mes désirs ainsi que me donner un héritier, que tu fasses le ménage, la cuisine , le repassage, ton boulot de déchet femelle quoi.**

**-VOOOIII ET QUI T'AS DIT QUE JE ME MARIERAI AVEC TOI ENFOIRE!**

**-*Xanxus désignant le père* lui.**

Squalo resta stoïque quelques instant puis répondu...

**-JAMAIS VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE CONNARD!**

Ce à quoi Xanxus claqua des doigts et deux lutins apparurent (MAGIIIIEE) et ligotèrent Squalo .

**-Maintenant tu es à moi ... déchet... **

Et il l'embrassa ... mais c'était un baiser violent, sauvage et dégueulasse qui n'attendait aucune réponse et qui signifiait qu'elle était à lui et personne d'autre. Ce à quoi Squalo répondit par son célèbre :

-**VOOIII ENCULE MMMMM (**les lutins viennent de lui mettre du scotchs sur la bouche ...c'est pratique quand même les lutins... faudrait que j'en capture un ou deux moi... **)**

**LA SUITE BIENTÔT! _**

**Dauphine: **Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu , si il y a assez de review je mettrai la suite mais si je m'apperçois que mon travail ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid alors ... OUIIINNNN !

**Squalo : **VOOOOIIII SALETE D'AUTEURE DE MERDE, COMMENT OSES-TU FAIRE DE MOI UNE FILLE,UNE PRINCESSE ET PIRE QUE TOUT COMMENT EST CE QUE TU AS PU PENSER QUE TU ME FERAIS LIGOTER AUSSI FACILEMENT!

**Dauphine: **Euuuuhh ... la magie des fanfictions *lance des paillettes partout*

**Xanxus: **Déchet... J'approuve le baiser et les lutins mais rien d'autres... tu vas mourir ...

**Dauphine : ***snobe royalement Xanxus et se perd dans se réfléxions* hummm Squalo n'as pas désaprouvé le baiser alors qu'il a tout contredis et en plus Xanxus ne désaprouve pas le baiser ... humm étrange... *se retourne vers les deux singes* dites vous deux... Vous seriez pas ensemble par hasard?

**Squalo: ***rougit* VO... VOOOIII Bien.. bien sûr que non !

**Xanxus: **si et déchet d'amour arrête de me contredire sinon tu auras très mal au cul !

**Squalo: **VOOII MAIS TA GUEULE ENFOIRE DE SUCRE D'ORGE (oui je plagie "une journée normale chez les vongolas" mais c'est pour ... la prospéritée!)

**Dauphine : **On va les laisser s'engueuler en attendant n'hésiter pas à laisser une review c'est juste en bas, vous pouvez aussi follow l'histoire et/ou l'auteur et mettre en favori l'histoire et/ou l'auteure ça me ferait extrèmement plaisir ! (n'oubliez pas les reviews sont la monnaie des auteurs)


	2. L'arrivée de la princesse chez la Varia

**Titre: **La princesse Squalo et le Prince Xanxus

**Catégorie: **T ouM (je prévois peut-être un lemon si vous êtes gentil(le)s )

**Type de relation : **Homme/ Femme (vous pouvez faire comme si c'était un homme mais le lemon ne vous plairas pas du tout alors.. )

**Couple Principal : **Xanxus x Squalo

**Couples secondaires : **Belphegor x Fran, Lussuria x Levi (je sais je suis dégueulasse, mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez) et Mammon x Pognon (je suis désolée j'étais obligée )

**Auteure: **Dauphine18x27 mais vous pouvez m'appeler Dauphine l'Impératrice (ça va t'as pas trop les chevilles qui enflent? Ta tête, c'est pas trop lourd à porter? )

**Résumé : **La princesse Squalo ressemble plus à un homme qu'à une femme, son père lui cherche un prétendant mais un seul se présente: Xanxus. Comment ça va se passer?

**Note : **C'est une idée qui est au fond de mon crâne depuis longtemps et je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire donc j'espère que ce sera aussi marrant pour vous chères lectrices, et lecteurs ? O.o Sur ce ...

**ENJOY!**

Après que Squalo ait eu la bouche fermé Xanxus parti dans son manoir tandis que les lutins assommaient Squalo et la téléportait vers l'immense manoir de la Varia

_Pendant ce temps là dans la Varia:_

4 personnes de sexe masculin et une personne de sexe inconnu était assis dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Le premier était un blondinet avec une couronne sur la tête, il avait un sourire arrogant peint en permanence sur le visage accompagné bien souvent d'un petit rire arrogant présenté sous la forme de : "Nieshishi" et sortant en permanence des couteaux pour les plantés dans un chapeau en forme de grenouille appartenant a un adolescent au cheveux vers et complètement stoïque comme si la vie elle même le faisait ch**r répétant sans cesse :

**Fran: **Bel-sempaiiii ça fait maaaal |('_')|

A sa gauche se situait un ... Homme si on peut appeler ça un homme O.o un truc avec une iroquoise verte une mèche rouge et le reste du crâne rasé, il portait des lunettes de soleil et un boa rose tout en se tortillant dans tout le salon en criant :

**Lussuria :** ~UN NOUVEL ARRIVE UN NOUVEL ARRIVE POUR LA MAMAAAAAA ~ (~^o^)~ \\(^o^)/ ~(^o^~) REGARDE MOI CA LEVIIII-CHAN

Le dit Levi-chan était un homme assez grand et imposant, avec un hérisson à la place des cheveux, les yeux qui louchent et d'horribles lèvres surplombé d'horribles moustaches , connu pour adorer son « boss » il répondit à l 'étrange personnage avec un superbe enthousiasme :

**Levi :** Ouais ouais : T(-_-)T

A sa gauche se trouvait un bébé flottant de sexe inconnu, il portait une longue cape noir, ses yeux étaient cachés par un bonnet de la même couleur et avait deux marques violettes sur les joues.

**Mammon :** Voici donc le nouveau jouet du boss, j'espère qu'il ne nous coûteras pas grand chose.

Tout les cinq étaient réunis autour d'une masse informe recouverte totalement par du scotch et des bosses sur la tête était apparemment …. Squalo , elle venait d'être apportée par les lutins de Xanxus et recouverte de paillettes ce qui la décrédibilisait totalement .Soudain elle se mis a remué et essayait de crier quelque chose mais le seul truc que l'on pouvait comprendre s'était :

**Squalo : **MMMMMMHHH MHHHHH

Lussuria : ~QU'IL EST CHOOOUUUU A CROQUER SI XANXUS LE JETTE IL FINIRA DANS NOTRE LIT LEVI-CHAN (~^o^)~

Levi : Surement pas …. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on en fait on l'ammene au boss ou on le laisse se débrouiller seul ….

Et là, quelqu'un avec un charisme et une aura menaçante incroyable surgit et se dirigea vers Squalo, lui enleva le scotch qu'il avait sur la bouche pour l'embrasser, il le mis sur son dos pour l'emporter dans sa chambre et sorti de la pièce aussi soudainement qu'il y était rentré. Après cette scène pour le moins étrange chacun y va de son commentaire :

**Belphegor :** Nieshishi on dirait que cette fois on ne va pas s'ennuyer.

**Fran :** J'espère qu 'il sera plus distrayant que le dernier.

**Lussuria :** ~QU'EST CE QU'ILS SONT MIGNONS DOMMAGE J'EN AURAI BIEN FAIT MON QUATRE HEURE TANT PIS (T^3^)T

**Mammon :** Du moment qu'il ne coute pas un rond, c'est bon.

**Levi :** LE BOSS EST TELLEMENT CLAAAASSE q(*Q*)p

**Dauphine : **JE TENAIS A TOUS VOUS REMERCIER POUR VOS SUPER REVIEW JE VOUS ADORE ET JE TENAIT A VOUS DEMANDEZ D'ACCEPTER MES EXCUSES POUR CE GROS RETARD AMOUR ET TENDRESSES JE VOUS AIME ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS , VOUS POUVEZ FOLLOW L'HISTOIRE ET/OU L'AUTEURE ET METTRE L'HISTOIRE ET/OU L'AUTEURE EN FAVORI CA ME FERAIT EXTREMEMENT PLAISIR


	3. La Chambre

**Titre: **La princesse Squalo et le Prince Xanxus

**Catégorie: **T ouM (je prévois peut-être un lemon si vous êtes gentil(le)s )

**Type de relation : **Homme/ Femme (vous pouvez faire comme si c'était un homme mais le lemon ne vous plaireras pas du tout alors.. )

**Couple Principal : **Xanxus x Squalo

**Couples secondaires : **Belphegor x Fran, Lussuria x Levi (je sais je suis dégueulasse, mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez) et Mammon x Pognon (je suis désolée j'étais obligée )

**Auteure: **Dauphine18x27 mais vous pouvez m'appeller Dauphine l'Impératrice (ça va t'as pas trop les chevilles qui enflent? Ta tête, c'est pas trop lourd à porter? )

**Résumé : **La princesse Squalo ressemble plus à un homme qu'à une femme, son père lui cherche un prétendant mais un seul se présente: Xanxus. Comment ça va se passer?

**Note : **C'est une idée qui est au fond de mon crâne depuis longtemps et je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire donc j'espère que ce sera aussi marrant pour vous chères lectrices, et lecteurs ? O.o Sur ce ...

**ENJOY!**

Pendant que les membres de la Varia faisait chacun leur commentaire nos deux « tourtereaux » se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Xanxus. Arrivé à destination, ce dernier balança Squalo sur son lit se déshabilla dévoilant un torse fin et musclé avec le V /(*Q*)\ (NA : Je vais violer Xanxus après cette fanfic ) et quelques cicatrices qui ne faisaient qu'accroître son côté sauvage et sexy. Mais après avoir beugué quelques instant et s'être rendu compte que l'ange déchu en face de lui était à califourchon sur lui et lui enlevant tout ses scotchs sa première réaction fut de l... Lui foutre un coup de genoux dans les couilles tout en criant :

Squalo : VOOOOIII QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS SALE PUCEAU SANS BURNES LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !

Et il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain profitant du moment de faiblesse de son prince chéri d'amour.

Xanxus quand à lui hésitait entre entrer dans une colère noire ou jouer avec ce caractère tempétueux qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, donnait du charme à la princesse. Il opta finalement pour la seconde option et se dirigea d'une démarche féline vers sa salle de bain. Il sussura à travers la porte d'une voix grave, sensuelle et masculine à tomber par terre :

Xanxus : Allez reviens petit déchet je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que ton basin soit totalement détruit ~

Squalo : VOOOII TU … TU T'ES CRU OU SALE …. SALE …. CHIIIEUR VA BAISER DES PUTES ET LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE TIENS TANT QUE T'Y ES RAMENE MOI UNE TARTINE DE NUTELLA J'AI FAIIIM

Xanxus : Tant que je ne t'aurai pas baiser tu n'auras rien et puis … C'est ton boulot de femme de faire la cuisine ~

Squalo : VOOOII MAIS TU T'ES CRU TOI PUTAIN DE STRING SALE RETOURNE TE BRANLER SUR VONGO-PORN ET LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE

Xanxus : J'en ai assez de me branler sur Tsu-chan et Hibari laisse moi vider mes couilles dans ton antre ~

Squalo : **détruit la porte** QU'EST CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE SALE PORC DEGUEULASSE ? JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS JAMAIS … NON NON … PAS EUX … NOOON

Les lutins venait de revenir pour régler son compte à Squalo (oui j'aime les lutins) et étaient armé d'un simple sac à patate et d'une cravache. Ils l'emprisonnèrent donc dans leur sac et la téléportèrent dans le lit pour l'attacher grace à des fils fait en écrin de licorne à la rambarde puis partir.

**Xanxus :** A nous deux mon gros déchet ~

**Dauphine :** Alors qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésitez pas à m'en parlez dans les commentaires.

**Squalo :** VOOOII ESPECE D'IMBECILE COMMENT T'AS PU CROIRE QUE J'ALLAIS ME FAIRE MATTER PAR DES LUTINS !

**Dauphine : **Tu veux essayer **appelle ses lutins déguiser en fée** régler lui son compte : FIGHT \\(^o^)/

**Squalo :** **se fait matter puis attacher par les lutins** VOOII … Comment c'est possible ?

**Dauphine :** LA MAGIE DES FEES **sort ses paillettes comme de par magie** YOUPIIII

**Xanxus :** Qu'est ce que tu as fait à mon déchet d'amour ?

**Dauphine :** rien **sifflote** , sinon chers lectrices et lecteurs je vous souhaitent un joyeux Noël et une bonne année , vous connaissez la chanson vous pouvez me follow moi ou mon histoire ou encore me mettre en favori mon histoire ou moi juste en dessous


End file.
